Harry Potter et les forces magiques
by Ammemilie
Summary: Cette histoire se passe à la 6ème année du Trio d'Or. Histoire basée sur Hermione!L'ACTION ARRIVE PLUS TARD! REWIEW! CHAPITRE 4 EN LIGNE!
1. Retour à poudlard

**Chapitre 1 :**

_**Retour a Poudlard**_

**H**arry Potter et son ami Ron Weasley arrivèrent sur le quai 9 3/4 . Harry avait passé un mois chez les Dursley et (à sa plus grande joie), deux semaines à la maison des Black (qui était devenu plus calme car ils avaient réussi à enlever le portrait de la vieille madame Black) et les deux dernières semaines chez les Weasley. Il n'avait pensé qu'à son parrain, Sirius Black, tuer il y a trois mois par Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry se promit de venger Sirius.« _Si seulement j'avais écouté Hermione, il serait encore en vie. » _se dit-il. Il regarda les enfants embrasser leurs parents. Comme il les enviait !

Harry, tu vois Hermione ? Demanda Ron

Euh…, le concerné regarda la foule et ne vit pas son amie, euh non.

Cet été, Harry et Ron ont été inquiets pour elle, qui ne répondait pas aux nombreuses lettres qu'ils lui avaient envoyées. Ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de ses amis avec V……, enfin Le Mage Noir de nouveau en action il y a de quoi s'inquiéter.

Bon, on va chercher un compartiment sinon il n'y en aura plus de libre. Dit Harry

Tu es sûr qu'il ne lui est rien arriver ? Demanda Ron, inquiet.

Sûr, non. Sûrement, oui.

Ils montèrent dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment. Après, ils descendirent pour dire au revoir à M. et Mme Weasley qui les avaient accompagnés et regagnèrent leur compartiment.

Alors, Potter, on traîne encore avec ces larbins. Dit une voix traînante

La personne visée et son ami se retournèrent et voient Drago Malefoy, fils du mangemort et bras droit de Vous-savez-qui : Lucius Malefoy.

Malefoy, sache que moi, même si je traîne avec ces « larbins », au moins je ne vais pas devenir le toutou de Voldie comme son pôpô chéri.

Malefoy se rapprocha de Harry jusqu'à quelques centimètres du nez du héros et lui dit :

Ne parle plus JAMAIS de mon père et surtout ne me compare pas à lui. Je ne serais JAMAIS, tu entends, JAMAIS mangemort.

Il recula et reprit place entre ses larbins à lui.

Tiens la Sang-de-Bourbe n'est pas là ? Remarqua-t-il, comme si rien ne s'était passer.

On parle de moi ? Oh mais qui c'est donné la peine de venir voir mes deux charmants amis ? La fouine et ses gorilles. Comme c'est gentil de votre part. Répliqua une autre voix.

Indignés de se faire traiter de la sorte, les « gorilles » se retournèrent en brandissant leurs poings, mais les baissèrent aussitôt. Harry et Ron se levèrent et passèrent leur tête à l'extérieur. Malefoy, lui, se retourna pour voir qui a osé l'appeler « la fouine ». Les garçons se retrouvèrent face à une jeune femme extrêmement belle. Elle avait les cheveux bruns lisses et légèrement ondulés(on aurait envie de les touchés tellement qu'ils ont l'air soyeux), du gloss beige sur ses lèvres pulpeuses ( on aurait envie de les embrasser), le mascara noir, le trait de crayon noir et le fars à paupières marron faisait ressortir ses yeux miel et du blush sur les joues. La merveille qui se trouvait devant eux portait une jupe noire lui arrivant au moins 5cm au-dessus des genoux maintenus d'une ceinture beige à mèches de la même couleur, beige. Elle avait une chemise serrée et à décolleté bien plongeant noir légèrement transparent laissant apercevoir un soutien-gorge beige et des bottes beiges arrivant 3 cm en dessous des genoux. La jeune fille en question se nommait :

Hermione !s'écrièrent Harry et Ron

Granger ! s'écria Malefoy

Quoi ? demanda la concernée

Qu'est-ce que ta changer !dit Harry

T'es plus belle qu'avant ! dit Ron

Pourquoi ?Je ne l'étais pas avant ?

Pas vraiment.

Merci pour ta réponse sincère, Malefoy.

Pas de quoi.

Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

De son côté, Hermione regardait Harry, Ron et Malefoy et les trouvaient terriblement séduisant, surtout Malefoy. Elle se trouvait encore en face d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changer mais Hermione ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'ils étaient mignons :

Harry avait toujours ses cheveux en bataille jais et ses yeux d'un magnifique et éblouissant vert émeraude ;

Ron, son rouquin préféré, avait ses habituels cheveux rouges flamboyant rubis et ses yeux gris clair qui lui allait à merveille

En enfin, Malefoy avec ses cheveux blonds qui ,avant ,était collés à son crâne était en bataille ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus « badboy »qu'avant et ses yeux bleus saphir.

Ils avaient tous les trois une musculature étonnante et imposante grâce au Quidditch. « _Le Quidditch n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que çà. Ils auront intérêt à continuer. Ce sport bâti de beaux mecs quand même. »_pensa-t-elle Harry avait un ensemble vert qui s'accordait à ses yeux, Ron en avait un rouge qui allait avec ses cheveux et Malefoy en portait un bleu qui allait, logiquement, avec ses yeux. Le brun avait une paire de tennis vert kaki, le roux en portait rouge foncé et le blond en avait des bleus marine.« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons ! »_ se dit-elle. « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle mignonne ! »_ Se dirent les garçons.

D'où vient ce changement ? interrogea Ron

Grâce à mon ami français :Pierre. Il va sûrement pas tarder à arriver, d'ailleurs. Dit Hermione, en regardant autour d'elle.

A…à arriver ?

Oui. Il était à Bauxbâtons et il a notre âge :16 ans. Il a déménagé à Londres. Il a va directement en 6ème année, avec nous.

Chouette. Dit Ron sans enthousiasme une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

T'as l'air déçu, Weasly.

Fiches lui la paix Malefy.

Oh le chevalier Potty arrive.

La fer….

Quand on parle du loup. Dit Hermione, en l'interrompant et regardant un garçon s'avancer vers eux. Il avait les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux noisette. Il avait une carrure qui laissait deviner qu'il était un joueur de Quidditch aussi.

Ah te voilà ma petite brunette préférée. Dit Pierre avec un fort accent français en se mettant derrière Hermione et entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras puissants.

Pierre je te présente Harry Potter...

C'est toi Harry Potter ? Quand je vais raconter ça à ma mère elle ne va pas y croire ! Dit Pierre. Mais non je rigole. J'ai lu plein de choses sur toi, évidemment. Difficile d'y échapper.

…voici Ronald Weasley…

Mais ma famille et mes amis m'appelle Ron.

…et enfin Drago Malefoy.

C'est toi le vantard dont me parlait Hermione ? Celui qui la traitait toujours de « Sang-de-Bourbe »?

Ouaip.

T'es le fils de Lucius Malefoy ?

C'est moi-même. Sauf que s'était mon père.

Pourquoi s'était?

Conflit. Il voulait que je devienne mangemort comme lui mais j'ai refusé. Il m'a frappé et je me suis enfuie de chez moi.

Eh ben. Jamais j'aurais passé ça de toi. Tu m'étonne. Dit Harry, stupéfait

Potter, je peux rentrer dans votre…. votre « bande »?

Oui, si tu arrête de nous appeler par nos noms et si tu jures que ce n'ont pas pour savoir les plans et les fournir à Voldemort.

Je promets de ne plus vous appeler par vos noms et que je ne suis pas un « double espion » entre Dumbledore et Voldemort.

C'est bon.

Et moi alors ? fit Pierre

Toi tu y rentre automatiquement. Fit Hermione

Nous déclarons solennellement que Drago Malefoy et Pierre... euh…

Sarpi

Et Pierre Sarpi, ici présents, s'ajouter à la bande Trio d'Or. Déclara Ron, d'un ton solennel.

Trio d'Or espère que vous resterez en vie après nos aventures de jour comme de nuit. Fit Harry, adoptant un ton sérieux

Et le Trio d'Or espère que vous serez présent quand il le faut. Suivit Hermione, essayant de garder son sérieux.

Le Trio d'Or vous souhaite la bienvenue ! Terminèrent-ils tous les trois avant d'éclater de rire suivit de Drago et Pierre.

Ils rentrèrent dans le compartiment après leur fou rire. Drago avait « renvoyer » Crabbe et Goyle. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien compris. Le reste du voyage se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Arriver sur le quai de Prés-au-Lard, Drago, Hermione, Harry et Ron montèrent dans une calèche pendant que Pierre allait avec Hagrid et les 1ère années. Les garçons et Hermione d'un côté et Pierre de l'autre, ils virent ensemble Poudlard et ses grandes tours éclairer de bougies.


	2. Le banquet

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**Le banquet**_

**I**ls arrivèrent devant l'école. Ils gravirent les marches de pierre qui menèrent aux portes d'entrées en marbre. Harry ouvrit une des deux portes, s'écarta pour laisser passer ses amis, rentra à son tour et ils se dirigèrent vers les immenses portes en chêne qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Ils attentèrent une bonnes dizaines de minutes.

Pendant ce temps, des garçons essayaient de voir Hermione, qui était encerclée par Harry, Ron et Drago, et des filles qui gloussaient et parlaient à voix basse devant les garçons, qui ne leur adressaient aucun regard tellement captivés par leur conversation avec Hermione. Les filles lancèrent un regard haineux à Hermione, bien que celle-ci ne le remarque pas, et les garçons des regards de dégoût à Drago, Ron et Harry, qui, eux non plus, ne remarquent rien. Ron essayait, d'ailleurs, de s'approcher le plus près d'Hermione. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi Ron changeait d'attitude quand Hermione est dans les parages. Mais il y a une chose que Harry sait c'est qu'il aime la petite brunette. Depuis que Cho la quitté et que Hermione l'avait consolé fait qu'il a découvert une jeune fille belle, sensible, drôle et adorable et qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle depuis les vacances d'été. Mais il n'était pas le seul garçon qu'Hermione connaît : il y a Ron, Drago, Pierre, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Fred, George, Victor Krum, etc.… Il devra faire très attention à Hermione et surveiller tous les garçons qui vont être nombreux à lui tournés autour cette année. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'a pas vu ni entendu les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir.

Harry, tu viens ? l'interpella Ron

Oui, oui j'arrive. Répondit celui-ci

Il suivit Ron et Hermione, qui avait laissé Drago rejoindre la table de Serpentard, dans les rangs entre la table de Poufsouffle et celle de Gryffondor sous les yeux merlan fris des filles. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il aimait Hermione et c'est tout. Même s'il savait qu'elle était déjà en danger de Voldemort pour être son amie si celui-ci apprend qu'il aime Hermione elle sera plus en danger qu'elle ne l'ai déjà, rien ni personne ne le forcera à aimer une autre et surtout pas Cho, qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Il s'assied à côté de la petite Granger et en face de son ami Weasley. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et ancien professeur de métamorphose, se leva majestueusement, ses yeux bleus encadrés de lunettes en demi-lune et ses cheveux et sa barbe argenté brillaient à la lumière que les bougies envoyaient, et les conversations d'évanouirent :

Bonsoir aux anciens et bienvenue aux nouveaux. J'aurais quelques mots à vous dire après. Mais que la répartition commence.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall, professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison Gryffondor et directrice-adjointe de Poudlard, apporta le tabouret et mit le choixpeau magique dessus.

Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous viendrez prendre place sur le tabouret et mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête. Je commence : Apia, Céleste.

Une fille, à la peau chocolat, aux cheveux bruns et de taille moyenne, s'avançait avec assurance vers le tabouret et mit le chapeau sur sa tête après s'être assise.

Pas de doute…. SERPENTARD ! annonça le choixpeau.

La fille alla s'asseoir à la table des serpents sous les applaudissements de ceux-ci et les sifflements des griffons. Et la répartition continua.

Qu'elle se dépêche. Grommela Ron, au milieu de l'annonce de la maison aux nouveaux élèves.

Tais-toi, Ron. C'est excitant de voir des nouveaux arriver. Murmura Hermione, en applaudissant un garçon châtain à Gryffondor.

Parle pour toi. Lui répondit Ron, bien qu'Hermione ne l'entendit pas.

La répartition se termina ( Il était temps. Dit Ron) avec « Sarpi, Pierre » qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione et de la gente féminine des lions. Pierre se mit à côté de Ron, Hermione lui avait gardé une place sachant qu'il allait être envoyer à Gryffondor, et Dumbledore se leva de nouveau :

Avant de manger, j'ai juste quelques règles à rappeler : la Forêt Interdite reste interdite, de ne jamais s'approcher du Saule Cogneur. Dans le bureau de notre concierge, Argus Rusard, sont affichés les 12 587 objets interdits. Il est interdit de pratiquer de la magie en dehors des heures de classe. Les sélections de Quidditch seront affichés demain matin. Le poste de défense contre les forces du mal sera repris par Remus Lupin qui a gentiment accepté de reprendre son rôle. Je vous rassure il n'y aura aucun danger si vous respecter les consignes que l'on vous donne qui sont les suivantes :

Ne pas sortir le soir pleine lune ou pas,

Ne pas se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu qui est de 9h.

Ne surtout pas aller dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit comme le jour

Voilà ! Sur ces paroles, que le festin commence ! Bon appétit à tous!

Sur ces mots, pleins de mets délicieux apparurent sur la table de nulle part. Ron, comme d'habitude, se jeta sur le premier plat venu et se goinfra sous l'œil indigné d'Hermione. Harry essaya d'attraper la main de la jeune fille mais celle-ci la bougeait tout le temps. Il fut aussi jaloux de tous les regards braqués sur Hermione.

Ronald Weasley ! Je pense que ta mère et ton père t'on appris les bonnes manières ! dit Hermione, le ton plein de reproche.

Bah oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron, la bouche plein.

Non mais tu t'es vu ? On dirait un cochon se jeter dans de la boue ! A table, on se tient droit, on ne se jette pas sur la nourriture et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Si tu invite une fille à manger chez toi ou au restaurant, t'a intérêt à bien te tenir ! Termina Hermione, en se servant des lasagnes.

Sur ces consignes, Ron se redressa, s'essuya la bouche, s'essuya les mains, prit ses couverts et commença à manger proprement.

Autoritaire ? Hermione ? Demanda Pierre, amusé du changement brutal de comportement de Ron.

Oui. Hermione. Autoritaire. Le rassura Harry, amusé mais aussi un peu inquiet car Ron a brusquement changé d'attitude quand Hermione a dit : « Si tu invite une fille ». Harry regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucune fille à part Hermione dans les environs. Les garçons, qui voulaient se mettre le plus près d'Hermione, ont devancer les filles, qui, elles, voulaient se mettre le plus près possible de Harry, Ron et Pierre. Celle-ci était entourée par Harry(à sa droite), Pierre (en face d'elle), Ron (en sa diagonale en partant de sa droite), Seamus (à sa gauche) et Dean (à sa diagonale en partant de sa gauche) et plein d'autres garçons d'on : Fred, George, Olivier Dubois, Neville, etc...des Gryffondor quoi ! Harry avait peur que Ron voulait faire bonne impression devant Hermione et qu'il cherche à attirer son attention.

Le repas terminé, Dumbledore se leva pour la troisième de la soirée :

Après s'être ressaisis et caler notre faim, nous allons tous aller nous coucher. Les préfets amèneront les 1ère années au dortoir. Je voudrais voir Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Sarpi et Malefoy. Maintenant. Dans mon bureau. termina Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, Pierre et Drago, étonnés et inquiets, se levèrent, dirent bonne nuit à Hermione, qui dirige les 1ere années à la salle commune. Les garçons allèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, au 1er étage au bout du couloir. Le directeur les attendait, devant un mur, encadré par deux grandes et imposantes statues en forme de gargouille.

Ah ! Vous voilà ! dit le vieille homme, en les voyant arriver.


	3. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

**coucou tous le monde! ba je suis nouvelle et c'est la deuxieme fois que je publie ma fanfic! c'est ma premiere fanfiction de harry potter donc soyez indulgents! laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser! bisous! et bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Dans le bureau de Dumbledore**_

**H**arry, curieux de nature et inquiet, demanda :

Pourquoi nous avoir demander de venir ?

Pour Miss Granger. Dit-il en se tournant vers les statues. Flamel !

Le mur s'ouvrit, laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon où trônait un magnifique et énorme phénix en haut. L'escalier tournait sur lui-même, Dumbledore monta sur une marche et l'escalier le transporta jusqu'en haut. Pierre, qui n'avait jamais vu ça, était émerveillé.

Pour Hermione ? demanda Ron, qui avait suivi le directeur avec Harry, Drago et Pierre.

Oui.

Mais pourquoi ? Elle a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Non M Malfoy. Miss Granger n'a rien fait d'illégale. Je vais vous expliquer. Entrez et asseyez-vous. Ajouta-t-il en poussant la porte.

Les garçons s'exécutèrent.

Tous les mille ans, dans _une_ famille d'enfant sorcier et de parents moldus, la grand-mère, paternelle ou maternelle, est une sorcière. Toutes les deux générations, la grand-mère transmet son côté magique à sa petite-fille ou son petit-fils mais pas les deux en même temps, comme ta tante, Harry. En plus de son côté magique, elle transmet des pouvoirs rares : la protection, la télétransportation et les quatre éléments : l'eau, la terre, l'air et le plus puissant et dangereux des quatre : le feu. Miss Granger fait partit de cette famille donc possède ces dons.

Mais pourquoi nous le dire à nous ? Pourquoi pas à Hermione elle-même ?

Pour ne pas l'affoler. Et à vous pour que vous ayez l'œil attentif sur elle. Miss Granger coure un grave danger : Voldemort- Ron et Pierre frémirent- cherche la votre amie pour lui prendre ses pouvoirs se qui le rendrait invinsible. Je peux vous faire confiance ?

Bien sur !

Bien. Vous pouvez aller vous couchez. Bonne nuit. Et surtout, ne dites rien à Miss Granger. Pour son bien.

Au revoir et bonne nuit, professeur.

Au revoir. Dit Dumbledore

« Mes chers enfants je ne vous ai pas tout dit. » pensa-t-il, regardant les garçons sortirent, qui restèrent silencieux et étonnés par cette révélation. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du couloir quand ils montèrent les escaliers que Ron tonna :

« Ne dites rien à Miss Granger. Pour son bien. » C'est ça, c'est ça ! Pourquoi on l'écouterait ? Il dit ça tout le temps et il arrive que des malheurs après !

Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons. Dit Pierre, pas si sur de ses propres mots.

C'est facile pour toi de dire ! T'était pas là les autres années !

Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait vous voir ?

Les garçons se figèrent, s'arrêtèrent au milieu de l'escalier et levèrent la tête. En haut des marches, se trouvait Hermione, qui venait de surgir dans l'encadrement de deux torches qui brillaient faiblement dont un côté d'Hermione était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle portait une nuisette _légèrement_ transparente lui arrivant quelle que centimètres au-dessus des genoux, fines brettes, décolleté moyennement plongeant, jaune et rouge et pieds nues sur les marches glacées. Bref, un vêtement à ne pas porter dans un froid où seul les torches réchauffent et à une heure aussi tardive.

Alors, pourquoi Dumbledore voulait vous voir ? redemanda Hermione, en descendant les escaliers et s'arrêtant une marche au-dessus d'eux. Les garçons se regardèrent, assez paniqués, avant que Harry dit :

Oh… Euh… Seulement pour le Quidditch. Rien d'important.

Seulement pour le Quidditch ? interrogea Hermione aux trois autres, qui approuvèrent.

Hermione, tu ne devrais pas te vêtir aussi légèrement. Tu aurais dû mettre des chaussures et une veste sinon tu vas attraper froid avec la fraîcheur qui règne. Dit Pierre, pour changer de conversation.

Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, toi ? taquina Hermione

M…Moi ? Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ? bredouilla Pierre.

Jaloux que d'autres garçons me regardent. Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a relooké. Il faut en assumer les conséquences. Et puis, Harry, Ron et Drago je les connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, même si Drago n'était pas tendre avec moi. Conclusion : ils ont autant le droit que toi de me regarder si légèrement vêtu. dit Hermione. Sauf si c'est là où il faut pas ! Ajouta-t-elle plus sévèrement, en regardant Drago qui avait les yeux rivés sur son décolletée.

Harry donna un coup de coude à celui-ci qui sursauta :

Ah ! Oui ! Bon ben si on allait se coucher ?

Bonne idée. Je commence à être fatigué. Dit Ron

Ils montèrent le reste des marches en compagnie d'Hermione, bien sûr. En haut de l'escalier, Drago les quitta et partit à gauche pour rejoindre les Serpentards et les autres à droite.

Arrivés devant la grosse dame, les garçons se rendirent compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe. Hermione, heureusement pour eux, le connaissait :

Lionis

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils rentrèrent sous le regard émerveiller de Pierre.

Pierre, tu veux que je montre notre dortoir ? demanda Harry

Ouais je veux bien. Répondit celui-ci

Et ils montèrent en laissant Ron et Hermione seuls.

**voila! c'est court! je sais! le chapitre 4 sera plus long! n'oubliez pas les reviews!**


	4. Premières déclarations

**le voici le voila! tout frai tout tout beau! le chapitre 4!**

**Chapitre 4 :**

_**Premières déclarations**_

**A**u moment où Hermione s'avançait vers les marches de son dortoir, Ron lui barra le passage. Tu pourrais te pousser s'il te plait pour que j'aille dormir ? demanda-t-elle à Ron 

Heu…Non. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Et qu'est-ce cette _chose _qui à l'air si important pour toi ?

Bon je me lance. Depuis notre première année, je pensais que je ne ferrais que me bataillé avec toi. Mais je me suis trompé. J'est découvert une fille gentille, drôle, belle, généreuse et courageuse. Même si je ne le montre pas beaucoup, j'ai énormément d'affection et de respect envers toi. S'il t'arrivais quelque chose, jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai été en colère quand je t'ai vu belle comme un cœur au bras de _Vicky _? Dis-moi pourquoi je n'es pas arrêter de me morfondre tous les soirs dans mon lit quand tu était pétrifiée ? Dis-moi pourquoi je me porte différemment quand tu es dans les parages ? Dis-moi pourquoi je perd tous mes moyens quand tu es près d'un garçon ? Dis-moi pourquoi tous ces pourquoi ? La réponse se résume en quelques mots : je t'aime.

C'est b…Attend tu viens de dire quoi là?

Tu as très bien entendu.

Tu…tu m'aimes ? Moi, Hermione Jane Granger, fille de parents dentistes moldus, intello confirmée, rat de la bibliothèque est aimé par toi, Ronald Bilius Weasley, fils de parents sorciers depuis des générations, nul en cours, assez beau ?

Oui, moi Ronald Bilius Weasley aime Hermione Jane Granger. Répondit Ron, avec un petit rire. Puis, il arrêta brusquement, regarda Hermione, avança vers elle, ce qui la fait reculé jusqu'à être coincer entre un mur et Ron. Celui-ci prit sa belle par la taille, l'approcha de lui et lui murmura doucement dans son oreille :

Je te veux, Hermione. A moi. Pour moi. Je t'aime.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, se pencha puis l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il possédait. Hermione resta ébahi quelques secondes puis, prenant plaisir au baiser, y répondit. Puis, ils entendirent une voix venant du dortoir des garçons :

Ron, tu viens ?

Ron se détacha à grand regret d'Hermione. Celle-ci, reprenant ses esprits, s'éloigna de Ron.

Oui, oui, j'arrive.

Et le rouquin monta non s'en avoir jeter un dernier un regard à Hermione. Cette dernière resta perplexe 5 minutes puis monta à son tour se coucher.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avant ses 3 colocataires, Lavande, Parvati et Ginny, et aussitôt les faits d'hier lui reviennent à l'esprit. Elle prit des habits. « Alors comme sa ce grand rouquin borné comme ses pieds m'aime. » elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bain. « L'année commence bien ! » elle fit couler l'eau et commença à se déshabillé. « Il n'a pas pu résister à mon charme irrésistible » se dit-elle en riant devant sa glace en se regardant avant de rentrer dans son bain. Elle resta une bonne demi-heure dans l'eau chaude qui la relaxa. Puis, entendant Ginny trépigné d'impatience derrière le porte, elle sortie difficilement, se sécha à l'aide du peignoir de soie rouge offerte par sa marraine pour son seizième anniversaire. Elle s'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire pour s'essorer les cheveux et les peigner. Après s'être coiffé, elle s'habilla avec les vêtements réglementaires du château légèrement modifiés : jupe plissée plus courte qu'avant, une chemise assez étroit où il faut enlever au moins les trois boutons qui donne vu sur la poitrine, et des bottines noires remplacent les petites chaussures à scratch et chaussettes arrivant jusqu'au genou. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu 'elle s'habillerais comme ça dans quelques années, elle aurait pris cette personne pour un fou. Mais maintenant elle trouve ça tellement normal que quand elle sortie pour se diriger vers sa boite de maquillage et que quand Ginny lui demanda si elle allait vraiment resté comme ça, Hermione regarda la rouquine d'un air bizarre. Elle mit un gloss transparent saveur citron, du fond de teint rose léger pour coloré un peu les joues et un petit peu de far à paupière brillant argenté. Après que Lavande lui eut demandé si elle n'avait pas vu son peigne, après que Ginny lui eut demandé si elle pouvait emprunter du maquillage et après que Parvati l'eut complimenté sur sa tenue, elle put enfin descendre du dortoir. La salle commune était calme, avec pour seul bruit le crépitements du feu dans l'énorme cheminée en pierre. Il n'y avait qu'une personne : Harry. Il était assis sur le canapé et regardait d'un air vide les flammes comme si elles allaient lui dire quelque chose. Hermione s'essaya à côté de lui.

Bonjour Harry.

B'jour.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

J'ai revu la scène où Sirius a été t…

Oui j'ai compris. l'interrompit précipitamment Hermione. Tu veux allez manger quelque chose peut-être ?

Ouais je veux bien.

Et ils quittèrent la salle commune sous l'œil somnolant de la Grosse Dame.

Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, à côté des portes, le panneau d'affichage comportait déjà un mot :

« Etant donné la quantité de devoirs pour les ASPI, pour le calme et la concentration des 7ème années, les 1ère, 2ème, 3ème, 4ème , 5ème et 6ème années n'auront pas cours pendant une semaine. Cette mesure sera prise à la fin de l'année scolaire pour que les 7ème années puissent réviser tranquillement et sans encombrement. Bonne année à tous.

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. »

Oh non !

Oh oui !

Mais Harry s'est horrible !

Mais Hermione s'est merveilleux !

Une semaine sans cours ! Bonjours l'enfer !

Une semaine sans cours ! Bonjours le paradis !

Harry, arrête de te payer de ma tête !

Hermione, arrête de te payer de ma tête !

Très bien ! Si tu le prend comme sa !

Hermione partit vers la Grande Salle, l'air hautaine et vexée. Mais Harry la rattrapa par la taille.

Oh je rigolais ! Ai le sens de l'humour, ma belle !

On peut aller déjeuner ?

Oui, allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Griffons, s'y installèrent et commencèrent à manger.

Tu sais, Harry. Je comprend ce que tu ressens. A propos de Sirius.

Ah oui ?

Mmh mmh. Une personne proche à mon cœur est morte cette été. Mon grand-père. Je l'aimais beaucoup, tu sais. Il habitait avec ma grand-mère, toujours vivante, dans une petit maison à la campagne. Quand j'allais chez lui, il me faisait monter sur leur chevaux. Il y en a un particulièrement que j'aime beaucoup ; un beau étalon noir. Je l'ai appelé Erwan.

Oh. Je vois. C'est la première fois que tu te dévoile un peu.

Il fallait que le dise à quelqu'un. C'est à garder ce genre de secret.

Ouais ! Sauf que moi ce n'était pas un secret ! Tout le monde la sut !

Et ils terminèrent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien.

Harry, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque de la salle sur demande. On pourras y aller après ? demanda Hermione

Mais avec plaisir, ma très chère amie.

Alors qu'ils parlèrent de leurs vacances (Je suis partis en France. C'est pour sa que je n'est pas répondu au lettre de Ron. Dit Hermione), une huée de hiboux, de chouettes et de grands ducs fondirent sur les élèves. Hermione reçut une lettre d'un grand duc majestueux marron.

Qui t'écris ?

Victor. Il m'en veut de ne l'avoir pas avertie que je partais en France. Je devais aller chez lui normalement mais mes parents ont insistés pour que je vienne avec eux.

Ah. Et tu correspond toujours avec _Victor_ ?

Bah oui !

Bon y va sur salle sur demande ?

Yes. Attend deux secondes et j'arrive.

Elle termina rapidement son bol de chocolat et sa tartine, se leva et suivit Harry vers la fameuse salle sur demande. Ils passèrent trois fois devant, ouvrirent la porte et se retrouvèrent face à un pièce où d'énormes étagères la tapissèrent. Au milieu, trônaient une table basse avec des coussins rouge autour. Hermione était aux anges.

C'est endroit est magnifique. Dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers l'une des étagères. Harry ! C'est les même livres que l'année dernière ! Ce sont les livres de la Réserve ! ajouta-t-elle, rayonnante.

Harry était content que sa belle soit contente. Hermione prit un livre (Magie Noire/Magie Blanche), alla s'assoire sur un coussin, posa le livre sur la table et commença sa lecture. Harry s'avança à pas de loup derrière elle puis la prit sa taille. Hermione sursauta.

Pendant ce temps, Ron se réveilla et vit le lit de Harry vide. Il espérait que celui-ci et Hermione l'attendaient dans la salle commune. Il alla s'habiller. Hermione… Rien qu'en pensant à son prénom, les souvenirs de la veille reviennent et un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Une fois prêt, il descendit dans la salle. Il fut déçu qu'aucun de ses deux meilleurs amis l'ai attendu. Il garda espoir de les retrouver entrain de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il passa donc le portrait de la grosse dame, dévala les escaliers et arriva dans la Grande Salle, ne voyant pas l'affiche. Ses yeux couraient la salle à la recherche de ses deux amis mes aucun des deux n'étaient présents, Déçu, Ron se dirigea vers Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et Dean Thomas, qui étaient dans une conversation animée. Il entendit « changée », « superbe », « sexy » et « mais toujours aussi sérieuse ». A son approche, les garçons cessèrent leur discution et mangèrent silencieusement. Ron s'assied, ignorant leur comportement, et commença à se servir.

Salut les gars. Ca va ?

Salut Ron. Répondit Seamus. Euh…oui ça va ça va.

Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry et Hermione, par hasard ?

Euh… si. On les a vu tout à l'heure. Ils sont mangés pas loin de nous. Il me semble qu'Hermione voualit aller dans la salle sur demande. Annonça Dean

Dans la salle sur demande ? Mais et les cours ?

Ron tu as vu l'affiche mise ce matin sur le panneau ? demanda Neville

Une affiche ? Quel affiche ? Non, j'ai pas cette affiche. J'y vais de ce pas.

Il se dirigea vers le panneau et lut l'affiche. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sourire apparut et, à la fin du mot, sautilla d'un pied à un autre en chantant.

Arrête de sauter. On a l'impression de voir un kangourou en compagnie d'une casserole. Dit une voix derrière lui.

Ron se retourna et se retrouva face à Drago et Pierre, qui étaient arrivés par les cachots. Il semblerait que Pierre soit aller chercher Drago et que se soit Drago qui ai parler.

Pierre ! Pourquoi je ne t'es pas vu dans le dortoir ? T'était où ?

J'ai visité Poudlard :

La bibliothèque : grande, fascinante, calme et confortable bref l'endroit rêvé pour faire ses devoirs ;

L'infirmerie : j'ai rencontré Mme Pomfresh. Elle a l'air plutôt sympathique et à l'air de connaître son travail sur le bout des doigts ;

Les tours, donc celle de divination : j'ai jeté un coup d'œil là où vous faites votre cours de divination, elle est… bizarre. Heureusement que j'ai choisie Arithmancie avec Hermione !

Les cachots : sans vouloir te vexer Drago, c'est endroit ai lugubre, triste et effrayant. Et comme j'ai vu Drago sortir à l'aide d'un mur de sa salle commune, je pense, et ben, on a fait le trajet jusqu'ici.

Faudra visiter le parc après !

Oh ! Je n'y manquerais pas. Bon pourquoi tu sautillait comme ça, Ron ?

Lit ça et tu verras.

Ron se décala pour que les deux gars puissent lire. Drago fit un immense sourire, même que Ron en était surpris. Pierre était mi-content mi-déçu.

J'aurais bien aimé voir mes premiers cours !

Bah ! Faut attendre une semaine !

En tout cas, c'est génial !

Oh oui ! Absolument merveilleux ! Super ! Extraordinaire, c'est sa ? répliqua une vois venant de l'escalier.

Les garçons se retournèrent et virent une Hermione tremblante, déboussolé et visiblement énervé en compagnie d'un Harry mi-triste mi-fière.

Hermione ! Harry ! Ca va ? demanda Ron

SUPER! Sa se voit pas ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? questionna Pierre

RIEN ! ABSOLUMENT RIEN !

**Flash-Black**

Harry s'avança à pas de loup derrière elle puis la prit sa taille. Hermione sursauta.

Hermione, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi pendant les vacances. Cette correspondance que l'on partageait avant que tu n'aille en France, m'a fait découvrir qui tu était vraiment. Car c'est vrai, on te connais pratiquement que comme le rat de la bibliothèque, l'intello, la chouchoute des profs enfin une « Miss-je-sais-tout » ! Moi aussi je ne te voyait que comme ça. Mais pendant cet été, je t'ai vu sous un autre angle. Et cet autre angle me plaît, 'Mione. J'ai découvert que tu était intelligente, -mais bon on le savait depuis longtemps !- généreuse, drôle, courageuse et, maintenant, belle. Tu es la petite amie idéale ! Hermione, je t'…je t'aime.

Il tourna la tête d'Hermione en la prenant par le menton, se pencha et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hermione, quand à elle, y répondit timidement mais prit moins de « plaisir » qu'avec Ron. Ce fut pour sa qu'elle se détacha du beau brun assez rapidement.

Désolé Harry. Mais…mais je t'aime comme un frère pas comme un…petit copain. Enfin, tu vois se que je veux dire.

Oui. De toute façon, je m'en doutais. Qui pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme moi ?

Mais Harry…

De mettre sa vie en danger en m'aimant ?

Harry,…

De toute façon, si on m'aime ce n'est parce que je suis célèbre.

Non, Harry…

Qui voudrait aimer quelqu'un comme moi, celui qui a le monde sur ses épaules, qui se morfond sur la mort de son parrain,…

HARRY ! STOP ! SA SUFFIT ! TU M'ENTEND? SA SUFFIT ! J'EN AI PAR DESSUS LA TETE DE T'ENTENDRE DIRE QUE PERSONNE NE T'AIMERAS ! SI QUELQU'UN SUR CETTE MAUDITE TERRE T'AIME OU T'AIMERAS ! ET AUSSI ARRETE DE PARLER DE SIRIUS ! IL EST MORT ! T'AS COMPRIS ? MORT ! DISPARU ! PLUS DANS CE MONDE ! CE NE SERA PAS LA DERNIERE PERSONNE QUE TU VERRAS MOURIR ! VOLDEMORT EST DE RETOUR, HARRY ! LA GUERRE APPROCHE ALORS N'ATTEND PAS A SE QUE TOUT LE MONDE RESTE EN VIE ! PERSONNE N'EST A L'ABRI DE LA MORT ! NI MOI NI TOI NI RON NI DRAGO NI PIERRE NI PERONNE ! ALORS SECOUS TOI ET REMONTE LA PENTE ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE NE T'AIME PAS D'AMOUR QUE C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE ! s'écria Hermione avant de partir suivis de Harry quelques minutes après.

Oui bon tu as raison Hermione. Mais…

Harry, il n'y a pas de mais ! La guerre approche, Voldemort reprend du pouvoir donc se n'est pas le moment de te morfondre sur ton sort ! Alors secoue toi ! Si tu réagis comme ça dès qu'il y a un mort on est foutu !

Et ils poursuivirent le reste du chemin en silence, chacun dans leurs pensées. Ils descendirent les escaliers en entendant les trois autres garçons.

**Fin du Flash-Back**

T'es vraiment sur que sa va ?demanda prudemment Drago

OUI ! PUISQUE JE VOUS LE DIT ! TOUT VA TRES BIEN !

Eh zen ! Détends- toi !

'Scusez-moi.

C'est pas grave. Bon je me disais que si on n'a pas cours on a cas aller faire un tour dehors pour faire visiter le parc à Pierre. Proposa Ron

Oui. Bonne idée. Attendez-moi deux minutes. Je reviens. dit Hermione, qui partis pour revenir une dizaine de minutes après mais habillée différemment : jean, pull sans manche à col roulé blanc et long manteau beige. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute et avait rajouter du gloss. Elle avait l'air plus naturel comme ça.

Bon, on y va ?

Oui oui. Répondit Harry.

**voilà! n'oubliez les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! et dites le moi si je dois l'arreter! chapitre 5: L'attaque.**


	5. L'attaque

**voilà la suite!**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_**L'attaque**_

Ils traversèrent le parc entier en faisant visiter à Pierre et en racontant des anecdotes pour terminer sur les marches d'escaliers devant les grandes portes donnant accès au hall de Poudlard.

Je ne CROIS PAS qu'il n'y ai pas cours pendant 1 SEMAINE ! dit Hermione, assise

Moi je trouve cela bien. Comme ça on a une semaine de répit ! répondit Ron, collé contre la paroi de l'école, un pied contre celle-ci et les bras croisés.

Une semaine de répit ? Et bien tu te fatigue déjà alors que les cours n'ont même pas commencer ! répliqua Hermione. Je te rappelle que l'année prochaine on passe nos ASPIC !

Hermione on ne l'ai passe _que _l'année prochaine ! On a encore le temps ! soupira Harry, assis à côté de celle-ci les coudes sur la marche supérieur.

Et évidemment tu prend partis de Ron ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que tous ce qu'on apprend c'est pour notre avenir ?

Et toi ? Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il n'y pas que les cours dans la vie ? demanda Ron.

C'est toujours comme ça ? questionna Pierre, debout les mains dans les poches.

OUI ! répondirent les trois amis

Voilà une réponse convaincante, non ? plaisanta Drago, assis de l'autre côté d'Hermione, un pied sur une marche et l'autre sur une plus élevé, bras croisés.

Bon on rentre ? Il commence à faire vraiment froid là ! proposa Hermione

OK.

Mais à peine avaient-ils franchis les portes qu'un grand fracas et des hurlements parvirent à leurs oreilles. Ils se retournèrent et virent des élèves venant de la Forêt Interdite courir en direction de Poudlard. Les cinq compagnons se regardèrent puis coururent par où venaient le bruit, Harry, Ron et Hermione en tête suivis de près par Drago et Pierre. Arrivés à la source des cris, ce qu'ils virent, ils ne purent y croire : une vingtaine de Mangemorts, tous drapés de noir avec capuche, envoyaient des Doloris, Expelliarmus, Rictusempra et tous ces genres de sorts à des élèves qui croisaient, ceux-ci si terrorisés qu'il ne pouvaient lancer un sort. A la vue des cinq amis, un Mangemort demanda à se qui devait être le chef :

C'est elle ?

Son chef approuva d'un signe de la tête. Alors tous les autres partisans du Mage Noir arrêtèrent leurs tortures et s'avancèrent avec intérêt vers Hermione. Voyant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur amie, Ron et Harry se postèrent devant elle, baguette à la main. Mais le Mangemort en tête les envoya au loin ainsi que Pierre et Drago. Les garçons en profitèrent pour aller prévenir Dumbledore. Hermione, quand à elle, était terrorisée et reculait au fur et à mesure que les adeptes de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avançaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve coincé entre un mur et ceux-ci. Sentant sa fin, elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux et tourna la tête en attendant. Ne voyant rien venir, elle risqua à enlever ses mains de devant ses yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia ; une bulle bleu/violette, grossissant au fur et à mesure, l'entourait. Mais le plus stupéfiant était que cette bulle empêchait les serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui d'atteindre leur proie. C'est à ce moment là que les garçons accompagné de Dumbledore arrivèrent. Ils étaient tout aussi impressionner qu'Hermione. Sauf que celle-ci commençait à faiblir. Elle tomba à genou, la tête entre les mains. Dumbledore, voyant qu'Hermione ne tenait plus, jeta un sort puissant qui fit fuir les Mangemorts. Hermione eut juste le temps de voir sa bulle « protectrice » diminué avant de sévanouir, pâle comme la mort.

Hermione ! s'écria Ron, en courrant vers elle, suivit des trois autres. Mais Dumbledore s'interposa entre eux.

Professeur, Hermione est évanouie ! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! s'écria Harry

Ne vous inquiété pas, jeunes gens. Miss Granger va bien. Disons qu'elle a été affaiblit par se qu'elle vient de faire. Donc calmez-vous et aidez-moi à la porter à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh trouvera bien quelque chose à faire ou à donner.

Donc, avec l'aide des garçons et de Dumbledore, la jeune brunette fut conduit à l'infirmerie sous les yeux curieux des autres élèves. Une fois arrive à destination, Dumbledore installa Hermione dans un lit et appela l'infirmière. Celle-ci accoura, des fioles, de toutes sortes, à la main. Elle fit partir Harry, Ron, Pierre et Drago, qui attendirent derrière la porte. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Dumbledore apparut :

C'est bon, vous pouvez rentrer.

Les amis de la Gryffondor rentrèrent et s'approchèrent du lit. Hermione avait repris des couleurs et une grande fiole marron était ouverte sur sa table de chevet. Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore se mirent à l'écart pour parler pendant que les jeunes hommes s'approchèrent d'Hermione. Quand ils virent Hermione ouvrir ses yeux, tout doucement en les fermant puis les rouvrant pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, ils s'appelèrent l'infirmière, qui arriva en compagnie de Dumbledore.

Où suis-je ? demanda Hermione, d'une voix endormi, après que c'est yeux soient complètement ouverts

A l'infirmerie, Miss Granger. Lui répondit le directeur. Bon, maintenant que Miss Granger c'est réveillé et que suis sur qu'elle sera bientôt en pleine forme, je vous laisse. Au revoir.

Au revoir, professeur. Dirent les élèves

Au revoir, monsieur le directeur. Répondit Mme Pomfresh. Bon Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas totalement guéris, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. C'est pourquoi je préfèrerais que vous restiez ici jusqu'à demain matin au moins. Je suppose que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

Non, enfin…

De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix. Cette fiole, à côté de vous, doit être prit toutes les 2 heures. C'est une potion ResourceEnergie. C'est juste une potion faite pour faire remonter l'énergie perdu. Je veillerais personnellement. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée. Et vous ne rester pas trop longtemps. Miss Granger à besoin d'énormément de repos.

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière partit dans son bureau.

Mais pourquoi je suis ici ? Et pourquoi une potion pour faire remonter mon énergie ?

Une question à la fois, 'Mione ! dit Pierre, en rigolant.

Pour répondre à ta première question, tu es ici car tu as été affaibli ton propre don. Répondit Drago

Mon propre don ? Quel propre dons ?

On a dit une question à la fois ! Bon ! Pour ta deuxième question, Drago y a répondu. Dit Ron

Tu as le don de la protection. On ne sait rien à part ça. Dumbledore vient juste de nous le dire et il pense que si tu as été attaquer par des Mangemorts, c'est parce que le Mage Noir te veut. Pourquoi, on n'en sait rien. Mentit Harry.

JEUNES HOMMES!JE VOUS AI DIT DE LAISSEZ MISS GRANGER SE REPOSER!ALLEZ ! OUSTE !

Mais mad…

NON MR WEASLEY ! PAS DE MAIS VOUS SORTEZ ! ALLEZ ! DEPECHEZ VOUS ! VOUS POURREZ VENIR LA VOIR CE SOIR ET DEMAIN MATIN ELLE SERA SUR PIED !

A ce soir les gars !

A ce soir 'Mione !

Les garçons sortirent, au grand bonheur de Mme Pomfresh. L reste de la journée se passa sans autre encombrements. Le soir arriva et les trois Gryffondor, accompagné du jeune Serpentard, rendirent visite à Hermione.

Alors ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda Drago

Sa va aller. Mme Pomfresh dit que je pourrais sortir demain matin. Et vous, comment c'est passé votre journée ?

Bah comme d'habitude. A part que plein d'élèves nous arrêtaient sur notre chemin pour nous demandé comment tu vas et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé. Tu sais, 'Mione, tu ai assez populaire et grand nombre d'élèves t'aiment bien. Répondit Ron

Bon on va te laisser. Sinon Mme Pomfresh va encore nous mettre à la porte ! A demain, 'Mione. Et dors bien. Dit Harry, en l'embrassant sur le front.

Bonne nuit à vous aussi. Et à demain.

Et les garçons s'en allèrent. Hermione resta pensive quelques instants jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière arrive pour lui dire de boire le potion avant de dormir. Elle resta pour vérifier que la jeune fille la bue bien et retourna dans son bureau quand Hermione commença à tomber dans les bras de Morphée en se promettant d'aller voir dans la bibliothèque pour avoir plus d'informations sur ce « don ».

Le lendemain, Hermione put enfin sortir. Comme il était assez tôt, elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque avant d'aller manger. Elle arriva dans son lieu préféré, salua Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, et commença ses recherches. « Comment apprendre la protection en 10 leçons », « Les sortilèges de protection », « Comment produire un bouclier protecteur puissant ? », etc.…mais rien sur le sujet qu'Hermione cherche. Déçue, elle prit congé des livres et alla dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle. Il y avait Dean, Seamus, Neville, Colin Creevey et son frère, Denis. A la vue de leur préfète, ils se précipitèrent vers elle et commença à la questionner. Des tonnes de questions fusèrent des bouches des garçons mais elles furent interrompu par Ron, qui apparu au haut des escaliers de son dortoir, suivit de Harry et Pierre.

Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin et Denis si vous ne cesser pas de harceler Miss Granger, je me verrais dans l'obligation de retirer des points et de vous mettre en colle ! dit Ron, d'un air faussement sévère.

Les jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent de questionner Hermione, regarda Ron, puis Harry, après Pierre et ensuite Hermione pour finalement partir pour aller manger.

Merci. Sans toi, je ne serais pas comment j'aurais fait !

Je sais je sais ! Je suis génial ! Remerciez-moi à genoux ! plaisanta le rouquin, en imitant quelqu'un de prétentieux, style Gilderoy Lockart.

Eh ! Reviens sur Terre, vieux ! lui rappela Harry.

Bon, on va manger. J'ai faim.

A vos ordres, Mademoiselle !

Et ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle. Drago les attendaient en lisant un mot afficher sur le panneau. Les Gryffondors s'approchèrent de lui.

Salut. Dit-il, son regard morne

Salut Drago.

Ca va ?

Ouais ouais.

Et toi, Hermione.

En pleine forme.

Qu'est-ce que tu lisait ? demanda Pierre

Ils ont inscrit quand passait les équipes pour les sélections de Quidditch.

Ah ? Fait voir sa.

Drago se décala et les autres lurent :

« Chers élèves, voici les dates des sélections de Quidditch et un rappel pour les postes valides :

Gryffondor : Serpentard : Serdaigle : Poufsouffle :

Mardi 3 septembre Mercredi 4 septembre Jeudi 5 septembre Vendredi 6 septembre

De 14h à 16h De 14h à 16h De 14h à 16h De 14h à 16h

Postes valides : Postes valides : Postes valides :Postes valides :

2 poursuiveurs 3 poursuiveurs2 poursuiveurs1 poursuiveur

2 batteurs 2 batteurs1gardien 1attrapeur

Capitaine : Capitaine : Capitaine : Capitaine :

Harry Potter Drago MalefoyDavid Brendlay Milène Vegis

Voila. Bonnes sélections!

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. »

Ah ! Nous c'est cette aprem' ! Chouette ! Moi qui me demandais qu'est-ce qu'on allais faire ! dit Ron, avec enthousiasme.

Et moi je suis capitaine ! Yaou ! s'exclama Harry

Moi aussi. Mais je sais pas comment je vais faire. Les Serpentards n'accepte toujours pas que je sois votre ami. Enfin une majorité. Dit le blond, l'air maussade.

Ba t'inquiète. Ils font s'y faire.

Bon, on va le prendre se petit-déjeuner oui ou non ? s'impatienta Hermione, son estomac criant famine.

Pour une fois où c'est pas moi qui presse les gens à aller manger ! dit Ron à Pierre qui se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors suivit de Harry et, au grand étonnement de tous, Drago. Hermione, elle, était déjà assise et commençait son déjeuner.

Hey ! Attends-nous, mal polie ! s'exclama Harry, en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

J'ai presque rien manger, hier. J'ai une faim de loup ! s'exclama Hermione, le bouche remplie.

Je croyais qu'on ne parlais pas la bouche pleine, Miss Granger ! répliqua Ron, s'installant à la gauche de Harry.

Dites, on va devoir en supporter beaucoup des chamailleries comme ça ? demanda Pierre, l'air ennuyé, s'asseyant à la droite de Hermione.

Pourquoi ?

Sa soul un peu au bout d'un moment, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

Hum ? Euh…oui, oui. Bien sur. Sursauta celui-ci, qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

Drago, t'es sur que sa va ? T'as l'air absent, ce matin. Demanda Hermione.

Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Et ils terminèrent leur repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fois ceci fait, les 5 compagnons accompagnèrent Hermione à l'infirmerie pour sa potion. Quand celle-ci l'eut but, ils allèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Bon, bah à toute à l'heure. Dit Drago.

Pourquoi « à toute à l'heure » ? lui demanda Ron.

Vous allez dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, votre salle commune en l'occurrence. Et puis, personne ne m'acceptera !

Mais si ! Aller ! Viens avec nous ! Tu vas pas rester seul alors qu'on ai avec toi ! dit Hermione, en prenant le blond par le bras et le poussa devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Celle-ci fut d'ailleurs bien surprise et, quand la jeune Granger prononça le mot de passe, elle les laissa rentrer en regardant Drago avec une certaine méfiance. Drago fut surpris de voir à quel point la salle commune des Gryffondors était chaleureuse. Sa lui changeait de sa salle commune triste qu'il connaît. Tout inspirait la joie de vivre, la bonne humeur, tout ce donc on lui avait priver pendant des années.

Bienvenue chez nous, Drago. Présenta Harry, en tournant sur lui-même.

C'est très… chaleureux, ici. Ca fait bizarre par rapport à la salle commune des Serpentards.

Oui c'est vrai que c'est pas très chaleureux la sall… commença Ron, qui fut interrompu par un coup de coude de Harry. Quoi ?

Quoi ? Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

Hein ? Oh comme ça ! Bon on fait quoi ?

Ron, j'aimerais beaucoup faire une partie d'échec avec toi. Hermione m'a dit que tu était un as des échecs.

Dommage qu'il soit pas aussi un as en cours ! dit Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

Euh…oui. Oui si tu veux. Attend je vais le chercher.

Ron partit le cherché pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, son plateau de jeu avec les pions à la main. Pierre et le rouquin s'installa et commencèrent leur partie sous l'œil mélancolique de Drago. Harry et Hermione était assis sur le canapé, devant le feu.

Au faite, Harry. Tu sais que j'ai été chez moi pendant le premier mois de mes vacances. Je me suis vraiment ennuyée : j'avais lu tous les livres que je possédais, j'ai appris tous les nouveaux sorts et les nouvelles potions ect… bref je m'ennuyais. Mes parents m'ont proposé d'invité quelqu'un pendant les vacances d'été. Et comme je sais que tu n'aime pas trop les Dursley j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai pensé à Drago, aussi. Je vais peut-être l'invité, lui aussi. Ajouta-t-elle, en tournant la tête pour regardé, avec un petit air de pitié, Drago. Tu as vu comment il a l'air triste. Moi, ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça, même si je ne le connais pas depuis une éternité. Bon, elle se tourna vers Harry, tu accepte ?

Tu me demande si j'accepte ? Mais bien sur, ma chère ! s'enthousiasme Harry.

Bon c'est régler ! Elle jeta un regard à sa montre et vit qu'il était bientôt midi.

Encore gagné ! s'écria la voix de Ron derrière eux.

Apparemment, Pierre venait d'avoir perdu toutes les parties. Ron, lui chantonnait en dansant. Heureusement que il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux.

On va faire un tour ? J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Dit, tout d'un coup, Drago.

OK. On viens avec toi.

Ils gambadèrent une bonne heure, dans tout Poudlard y compris le parc. Vers 13h ils décidèrent d'aller manger pour que Harry et Ron ne soit pas en retard pour leurs sélections. Ils mangèrent et ensuite chacun aller faire sa propre occupation : Harry et Ron : les sélections, Drago : règlement de comptes avec les Serpentard, Pierre et Hermione : entraînement du don de Hermione. Chacun partit donc dans son côté : Harry et Ron :dehors, au terrain ; Drago : dans les cachots, Pierre et Hermione : vers la salle sur demande.

Pierre et Hermione se retrouvèrent seuls dans une pièce de la salle sur demande, où une mini-bibliothèque, un mini-bar, une table, des fauteuils rouges et des coussins blanc brodés d'or occupaient la pièce.

**pour le chapitre 6 (derneieres déclarations) il faudra attendre! n'oubliez pas les reviews!**


End file.
